Obsidian Eyes
by PrincessKanako
Summary: Mitsuki is an average high-school student - who's blind. She's a girl with a hard past, present, and (fingers-crossed) some kind of a future. She is visited one night in the hospital by an angel...Yue/OC ficlet, takes place a few years after series ends. ON HIATUS
1. Invisible

**Chapter one**

Tap, tap, tap_. _If anyone were to block the continuous hum of noise in the street and train their ears, they would be able to hear the faint tapping of metal on concrete.

_Here inside, my quiet hell_

No one bothered to look as a girl shuffled her way through the crowd. She was a little shorter than most girls her age, so she was easily overlooked, and her dark clothes made her fade into the background.

_You cannot hear, my cries for help_

The only thing that made anyone aware of her was the tapping of her walking stick and the way she trailed her left hand along the wall. A couple of boys who were busy shoving each other accidentally rammed into her, sending her crashing to the pavement.

_I try everything, to make them see me_

Neither took notice as they rounded the corner and left, continuing to shove and laugh at each other until the noises of their laughter faded away.

_But every one, sees what I can't be_

Meanwhile, the girl sat on her hands and knees, her right hand outstretched and sliding along the ground, trying to avoid the footfalls around her.

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_

Just then she heard footsteps coming towards her. Nevertheless, she kept on feeling around for her walking stick, hoping the person would just walk past her like everyone else. She felt the presence come closer and heard the ruffled of clothes, as if they were kneeling, and then heard the sound of metal on concrete.

_Even when I set myself on fire_

"Hey…" It was a male voice, sounding warm and gentle. "…is this yours?"

_Why do I always feel invisible?_

She hesitated before reaching out a hand. Her fingers brushed against metal and a small smile spread on her face. Her walking stick! She grasped it and lifted herself up carefully, setting the tip of the walking stick on the ground and grasping the handle firmly.

_Everyday I try to look my best_

"Are you alright?" The girl jumped when the voice came to her, reminding her that she wasn't alone. She felt her face grow warm and ducked her head as she nodded. "What's your name?"

_Even though inside I'm such a mess_

"Mitsuki Hayashi," she replied. The man paused, seemingly thinking.

"That's a pretty name, Mitsuki-chan," he answered, a smile in his voice, "I'm Yukito Tsukishiro."

_Why do I always feel invisible?_

"Thank you, Tsukishiro-san," she replied, feeling her cheeks heat.

"Where are you going?" he asked, helping her to stand.

"The hospital," she replied, flushing, "Near Tokyo Tower. I think I'm lost."

"I can take you there if you want," Yukito said kindly, "My optician is near there; I broke my reading glasses yesterday, so I'm headed in that direction anyway."

"Oh, but you don't have to-"

"I don't mind," Yukito interrupted gently, "Besides, it would be rude of me to leave a young lady by herself."

_Sometimes when I'm alone_

Mitsuki smiled and nodded. They slowly started walking down the street, and while he walked next to her, Yukito grasped her free hand in his own. Her eyes went wide behind her _sunglasses_ at the sudden contact.

"Sorry if I startled you, but the street is crowded," Yukito called to her over his shoulder, "It wouldn't be very good of me to lose you."

"Hai."

_I pretend that I'm a queen_

As they made their way through the crowd, Yukito asked all sorts of questions; where she went to school, her favourite subject, her hobbies, her pets. Mitsuki was concentrating so hard on his questions, that she nearly jumped when Yukito let go of her hand. She heard a rustling that sounded like he put his hands in his pockets, but she couldn't be sure.

"Well, Mitsuki-chan, I think we're here," Yukito said cheerfully. Mitsuki felt another smile creep onto her face. Maybe she'd actually done the impossible. Maybe she'd actually made a friend.

_It's almost believable_

* * *

**Hello! First Cardcaptor Sakura fic, so please be kind! I have a storyline planned, but more then likely, this story's going to get a mind of it's own before long. I'm basing every chapter on a song; sometimes the lyrics will be in the chapter, sometimes they won't: it will depend on the chapter, I suppose.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	2. Mind Warp

**Chapter two**

Mitsuki shifted her bag on her shoulder as she shuffled amongst the traffic of people crowding the pavement. As cars on the road honked their horns, Mitsuki carefully tried to avoid running into anyone. A few times someone would put on the breaks in front of her, and she'd crash right into them. Always she would hear them turn and snap, "Hey, what are you, blind?" Each time she would feel her cheeks heat up, her eyes prickle with shame, and she'd mumble an unheard apology before manoeuvring around them.

Sometimes she wondered if they felt bad about saying that when they turned to see her sunglasses and cane-clutching hand, but more than that likely, they probably didn't care. Unfortunately, it was around lunchtime, so the crowd was twice as rowdy and twice as uncaring if they knocked into a blind girl as they usually were. She shifted her bag again when suddenly a barrage of noise erupted in her ears, making her flinch; she had reached the crossing. Instead of worrying about the cars, she waited until she heard others beginning to cross the road and followed them.

By some miracle, she made it across the road and was greeted with a small chirping of birds. There was probably a park near her. Mitsuki felt a small smile grace her face when she heard a voice call out.

* * *

Yukito was sitting in the grass outside, his face turned up to the sky while his eyes were closed, letting the sun warm his face. He had an hour free until work started, and he had gotten his new pair of glasses, so he had headed to the park, eaten his lunch, and sat under the welcome shade of a large tree, alone. Alone, that is, until he heard a tapping noise coming along the path. His eyes landed on the girl from before, Mitsuki. She stood on the small path a slight distance away from him, as the park gate closed behind her. Yukito watched as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello Mitsuki-chan," he called. Mitsuki jumped and turned towards the source of the voice, her eyes flickering unseeing behind her sunglasses.

"Is that you, Tsukishiro-san?" she called, her face turned towards him. Yukito stood and strode towards her, placing a hand carefully on her shoulder. She jumped again and with her spare hand, smacked her forehead in exasperation. Yukito's eyes softened and a small corner of his mind balked at the thought of any girl having to think any sort of touch would be to hurt her. He had to smile though, at her self-correction.

"Yes, Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki's face brightened as she realized why she recognized his voice. With a smile, Yukito tugged lightly on her shirt sleeve.

"Why don't you sit with me? If that's alright, I mean."

After a moment of hesitation, Mitsuki nodded, saying, "If you don't mind the intrusion, Tsukishiro-san."

"Of course not," Yukito smiled, leading her over to his previous spot, where he waited for her to sit down before taking a seat next to her.

"Did you get your new glasses, Tsukishiro-san?" Mitsuki asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, it only took a few minutes," he replied cheerfully, reaching into his rucksack and pulling out a bottle of water, "If you don't mind my asking, why were you going to the hospital earlier?"

Mitsuki pressed her finger tips together, chewing on her bottom lip slightly. She shrugged, and after a moment of silence, Yukito determined that she wasn't going to say anything else on the subject. It was silent as Mitsuki continued to press her finger tips together, and Yukito leaned back against the bark of the tree. The silence wasn't an uncomfortable one; it was companionable, almost natural. They sat in the comfortable silence, the sound of the birds and the distant cooing of loving couples as they strolled. Eventually, Yukito glanced at his watch, and sighed when he took note of the time.

"What's wrong Tsukishiro-san?" Mitsuki asked, her head snapping in his direction.

"I've got to get to work," he explained, standing, "I didn't realise we'd been here so long."

"Oh," Mitsuki exclaimed as she stood, her cane in hand already, "I'd better get back then."

She waited patiently as Yukito gathered his things and they both walked back to the entrance of the park.

"Well, see you later, Mitsuki-chan!" he said, patting her shoulder lightly.

"You too, Tsukishiro-san," she replied, heading back across the road. Yukito hesitated a moment, watching her as she walked down the street. He didn't want to just leave her, but he was late as it is, so she had to go alone. Yukito shook his head. Mistuki didn't need to be babied; that was probably the last thing she wanted. With one last glance at her, he turned and began to jog briskly, trying to get to work before his boss found out he was late_._

* * *

**Hello! Second chapter out! Wow, this one was a bit more difficult to write. I need a PA or something to organise my schedule. Many thanks to **James Birdsong** and **Viva-taquitos** for reviewing! Merci!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	3. Prodigal

**Chapter three**

Mitsuki's blank eyes wandered around the hospital room. There was nothing so awful about it, really; except that it was too cold, and it had that bland, yet somehow sharp _clinical _smell. That was the truth behind the bed curtains and the soft hum of the TV in the corner and the overly chirpy nurses. But she found herself smiling faintly, with self-deprecating humour if nothing else.

She heard her mother come in, her usual rose perfume floating around her and enveloping Mitsuki in a sweet cloud.

"I got hold of your father; he'll be back as soon as he can," her mother said, her bangles chinking together as she shifted her arms. Mitsuki nodded; her father, Aoi, was often away on business trips to Europe. "I also rang your school; they are now aware that you won't be attending for sometime. I hope you appreciate all the trouble we're going through for you, young lady."

"Hai, mama," she answered obediently, her hands folding together on the bedspread. Her mother stood from her chair, and judging by the swishing of some kind of fabric, she was brushing herself down.

"Now, some of your friends are here to see you. They've just arrived," she said, her high heels clicking as she walked to the door, "I'm going home."

"Hai, mama."

"Hi, Mitsuki-chan!" Mitsuki grinned. There was only ever one person who was that cheerful.

"Sakura-san, how are you?" she replied, holding out a hand as Sakura Kinomoto's warm, soft hand grasped hold of hers.

"Great!" Sakura chirruped, falling into the seat her mother had recently vacated, "Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun are with me!"

"Hello Mitsuki-chan," she heard Tomoyo's unmistakably soft voice say somewhere near her left side.

"Hey."

"Hi Tomoyo-san, Li-san," Mitsuki said politely, smiling, "Thank you so much for coming to see me today."

After that, they talked about ordinary things, about parties and Rollerblading and music and books. Tomoyo asked if she could design her some nice clothes for her stay in hospital, which Mitsuki agreed to; somewhat cautiously after hearing Sakura's trademark "Hoe...". Syaoran sat quietly, occasionally shifting slightly in his seat and unexpectedly joining into the conversation sometimes. But finally the visitors left, and a nurse that smelled of peppermints came in to take Mitsuki's temperature and blood pressure. And then she was alone.

It was late. She could still hear a TV, but it was far away, perhaps at the end of the corridor. A hush seemed to have fallen over the ward. She felt very alone. After a few hours of tossing and turning, she got off the bed with an agitated sigh, picking up her stick. She fumbled her way to the door, keeping one hand on the wall as she wandered along the corridor.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked. Mitsuki sniffed the air. Peppermints.

"Just stretching my legs, Korin-san. I'll be back soon," she replied before continuing down the corridor.

* * *

**Hello! Third chapter out! Wow, this one was a bit more difficult to write. Sorry for the delay, life is going to be hectic for a while; I've misplaced all my notebooks for my fanfics. I'll update when I find a notebook! Many thanks to **James Birdsong** and **yanagi** for reviewing! Merci!**

**********Also, check out my facebook for my pictures and random thoughts of mine: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl**(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	4. Some Nights

**Chapter four**

Mitsuki slowly made her way out of the hospital and into the gardens, stopping when the tips of her toes met marble where the fountain was. She slowly lowered herself to her knees, her hands scrambling to find the edge of the fountain as she sat, swung around, and with a sigh of relief, sank her feet into the water. It had been a hot day. Maybe that was what drew her here.

Then again, she wondered. She had this nagging in the back of her mind that she'd seriously regret not being here. She had a _special_ feeling tonight, as if something exciting or strange was about to happen. The last time she'd felt special, she'd come home and found her parents had made plans for them all to go on a cruise. The time before, she'd found a stray kitten in the garden, which she'd been allowed to keep.

Idly swishing her feet, Mitsuki wondered what surprise would greet her this time.

* * *

All the beautiful mixture of lights were starting to get to Yue as he soared across the moonless sky. This world...was too different from the world he used to know. And yet...something about it was calling to him, as if he _belonged_ here. Or, belonged somewhere on this planet; be it in one certain area or at the side of one of these humans...

But no one could ever replace Clow, Yue decided, scowling at the town below him. No one.

Suddenly, Yue's deep train of thought was broken when gravity made its presence known, pulling him down from his earlier harmless flying as his wings disappeared. Hs silver eyes widened; it was a new moon tonight. That meant...his powers were useless! And before the pale angel knew it, he landed with a loud

-CRASH!-

in a tree!

* * *

The soothing stillness was ripped away by the sound of something falling through a tree, branches cracking and leaves violently fluttering, before it ended with a dull thud on the ground just behind her.

What in the-?

Mitsuki nearly jumped a mile in the air, before scooting around until her damp feet were on dry land again, and as fast as she was able, she made her way to the sound of fluttering leaves. Crouching by the sound of a groaning person - What, did one of the gardeners fall asleep in the tree or something? - Mitsuki reached out to where she guessed was the arm of whoever it was, registering how her hands found how a richly clothed arm (maybe silk?) and found the wrist, slowly working her way up to work out if there were any serious injuries.

* * *

Yue couldn't feel his toes. Or legs. Or his arms...namely, he couldn't feel anything but a dull ache. He felt the hand on his wrist being moved to his back, running up and down it soothingly, almost lulling Yue to a peaceful state before remembering just who he was and knocking the warm hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped icily.

"Y-you're conscious?" a voice full of relieved innocence was his reply.

Turning icy blue eyes to meet polished onyx ones, even though he tried not to, Yue's breath was taken away by the sight of this boy. Her heart-shaped face, gentle expression, and the kind aura that seemed to be shooting at the Moon Guardian unmercifully reminded him greatly of Clow.

_But, that's impossible..._ Locking eyes again, he couldn't shake off the resemblance the two had on each other. Pushing his thoughts away, Yue settled for an icy glare. Blinking a bit, the girl timidly tilted her head to the side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her gaze slipping past his face again and again, "Should I bring you inside to a nurse?"

The expression on the angel's face didn't change, but a flicker did seem to flash as soon as he had spoken.

"Do I _look_ alright to you, girl?" he said icily, silkily, as he pushed himself into a sitting position. She seemed to wilt at that, her shoulders slumping slightly as she bit her lip and her head drooped. Bringing her head up again, a tiny smile forced itself onto her lips.

"I wouldn't know," she said softly, that Yue had to strain himself to hear it, "I'm blind, you see."

* * *

**And I'll end the chapter here - just kidding! PK x**

* * *

Yue nearly groaned in exasperation. Of course she was - that was why her gaze never fully met his. His gut was writhing in embarrassment. He should've noticed sooner.

"My condition is none of your concern," he replied eventually, "As for your offer.. I might steal something or kill you and this nurse, so why offer such a thing to a complete stranger?"

"I guess...I just wanted to help," the girl answered shyly, a bit taken aback by his words, "You can't _not_ trust everyone you meet, you know..."

Yue's eyes shot back at her soft onyx, looking as if searching for something in them. Slowly as if time itself was slowing down, he was leaning in closer to her, their breathes gently mixing. Just as the unthinkable was about to occur, he snapped himself out of it and pulled away. The girl blinked, baffled.

"Was there something on my face?" she asked worriedly, her hand touching her cheek. A slender silver brow rose questioningly. "It's just you came so close," she continued, her hand rubbing her cheek, "And then pulled away. I wondered."

"It was nothing," Yue said dismissively, then added quickly at her crestfallen face, "It was your eyes."

"My eyes?" she repeated, her hand falling to rest beside its twin in her lap. Yue nodded, then tsked silently as he realised she couldn't see - _again_. He really need to remember things more efficiently.

"The colour is...curious," he admitted, "I thought I was seeing things."

"Oh." Her cheeks tinted scarlet. "What colour are they?"

A second brow rose to join its brother.

"You do not know?"

"Well..." her fingers started twisting together. "They were blue before...well, before I came here."

"I see." Yue was silent for a long while, studying the girl before him. So, she had not always been blind? He filed the information away as he catalogued her. Black eyes. Pale skin. Slender. Black hair. Shoulder-length, with a slight wave. All in all, he concluded, a completely unremarkable girl. So why was he fascinated by her? It must be a passing curiosity of his, he decided, standing slowly as his muscles protested; he'd had them before.

"Come," he said suddenly, making her jump slightly. "I'll see you back to your chambers."

"My room?" she said hesitantly, standing cautiously. "Alright. But the nurse-"

"Won't even know I am here," he countered smoothly. And indeed she would not. Even without his powers, he moved stealthily, like a cat.

"Um, alright," she mumbled, her head turning to the left, "The fountain was over here, so the hospital is just beyond it."

"Hn."

* * *

It took a while, and some serious explaining as to why she was wandering the hospital, but the girl was at last back in her room, in fresh pjs and tucked up under the covers. Yue was perched silently on the window sill, his long ivory hair trailing outside the window. She asked him lots of questions, to which he mostly ignored.

In the end, though, she got the hint and shut up. With a yawn, her sightless eyes fluttered shut, and she enjoyed the warmth her blankets gave her. Yue was almost certain that she was asleep, and was about to slip out, when her voice stopped him.

"Ano..." she sounded hesitant, "You aren't a dream, are you?"

Yue very nearly snorted.

"No, girl."

Smiling softly, she replied, "That's just what a dream would say."

Again as Yue turned to leave, her voice cut in with one simple word; "Mitsuki."

"Hm?" Yue grunted, unimpressed.

"My name," she spoke again, muffled a bit by her exhaustion, "It's Mitsuki." Another yawn. "'Night..."

"...Good night," Yue replied softly, his eyes flicking towards her face as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hello! Fourth chapter out! Wow, this one was FLUFFY! I seriously need a PA or a helper...someone kill me. Many thanks to **Purianne**,** Elisabeth O Neill** and **VampireSiren** for reviewing! Merci!**

**********Also, check out my facebook for my pictures and random thoughts of mine: Link is on my profile!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	5. Author's Note!

Hello!

I know, I've been a douche bag (among many other things) for not updating for a while. I have no other excuse, except that I simply forgot what this story was to me. However, I recently got a (metaphorical) kick in the ass by a friend of mine who was upset to see so many unfinished stories on my account. Between the two of us, we are deciding what ones will be taken down/put up for adoption/put on hiatus, and what ones to keep. Most of my stories made the cut, and are just being put on hiatus until others are finished. The new schedule for my stories is as follows:

_Duty_ (Star Wars - pairing Qui-Gon/OC, Obi-Wan/OC, Padme/OC): Update every Sunday

_My Dark Angel_ (DNAngel - pairing Daisuke/Riku, slight Dark/Rika, Dark/OC/Krad): Update every Monday

_The Lost Lady - An Unexpected Journey_ (The Hobbit - pairing Thorin/OC): Updated every Tuesday/Wednesday

_Unwilling Guardian Angel_ (NWZorro - pairing Zorro/OC): Updated every Thursday

_A Stranger's Smile_ (On my joint account): Updated every Friday

_To Trudge Towards The Light_ is on my computer and already completed, so I'm hoping to finish that first in one go, then focus on my other stories completely, and stick to the schedule. As for the others not mentioned here, I will work on them when I'm finished working with the ones listed above; I'm sorry, but I'm an idiot and I can't have like, ten on-going stories at one time Five I can manage, but ten - hell no. Said stories are:

_Obsidian Eyes_ (CardCaptor Sakura - pairing Yue/OC)

_Roses of May_ (Phantom of the Opera - mixed movie-verse, P's/OC's)

_The Potter's and the Philosopher's Stone_ (Harry Potter - no pairing as of now)

_The Threads of Fate_ (Shinzo - pairing Mushra/Yakumo, Kutal/OC, Sago/OC, Mushrambo/OC, OC/OC)

_Tomorrow's Hope_ (Rise of the Guardians - pairing Jack Frost/OC, slight Bunnymund/OC)

I would like to thank all the lovely people who pmed me (you know who you are!) asking what happened to one or the other of my stories, and asked if I was alright. Yes, duckies, I'm fine, and I'm touched by your concern. Much thankies! I would also like to thank all of the people who favorited, put on alert, and reviewed. You really are amazing, guys, and I'm so sorry to have left you all hanging.

Much love, Princess Kanako x


End file.
